1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to transformers and more specifically to high frequency, high current transformers utilizing ribbon conductors as the windings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art high frequency transformers were limited in currrent capability due to the resistance of the wire utilized as conductors at high (RF) frequencies as well as by a stray inductance associated with the input leads and the windings. Additionally, some of these effects such as the stray inductance associated with the leads tended to be variable because the coupling between the leads as well as from the leads to other structures in the vicinity was rather unpredictable.
The net external lead loop area, resulting from leads not emerging in preferred positions, often caused a limiting amount of leakage inductance (100's of nanohenries).